Smitten
by hiatus2088
Summary: -CHRISTMAS ONESHOT-  He was always there to torture her, to enrage her, to amaze her. Every single time. But winter holidays always make things seem extra special, don't they? DeiIno oneshot.


** Smitten**

_A/N:_ _  
>Merry Christmas, my loved ones! I know I've been gone for a while, but I assure you I'm not dead<em>_.  
>I guess you can say this is my Christmas gift to all of you alerted to me andor check on my profile every so often,  
>seeing as most of you are readers of the DeiIno fic.<br>**No doubt though, I'll still be updating that fic, I've just been super busy.** _

_I tried to refrain from actually using the word "Christmas" in this because well, it just doesn't  
>feel right to incorporate that in a Naruto story, lol. But you'll notice everything in this fic obviously<br>pertains to the holiday T_T /fail.  
><em>

_Anyway, this is something I whipped up starting a few days ago, and I JUST finished it so my apologies if the writing is really, um, inconsistent  
>and choppy (OTL). It's just that I'm really eager to update this today, on the 24th of December and all lol. Rest assured though, I'll tweak it up and enhance its<br>writing when I get the time to do so. _

_Until then, please do enjoy reading this anyway xoxo! Comments & reviews = much appreciated.  
>Merry Christmas &amp; Happy New Year to all!<br>_

* * *

><p>In the core of Konohagakure bellowed hearty laughter and anticipating squeals of glee; there dwelled an undeniable warmth of merriment all around, covering every trace, every house, and almost every individual in the city. Scattered, glistening lights of hot and forest hues dazzled across rooftops of Konohagakure, sprinkled like toppings accentuating a festive cake that challenged the strength of twinkling lights peppering the dim skies. They coruscated brightly, illuminating an ever-so-delicate light brilliant enough to invigorate holiday spirits in absolutely anyone who were to past by.<p>

- or at least, Ino _hoped _it would brighten a certain _someone's _spirits, if he were to pass by from above. She wouldn't admit to it, however.

Her long, porcelain fingers impatiently toyed with the spoon in front of her as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand slackly. The toasty, hot steam of the soup that sat in front of her drew no temptation - in fact, she almost didn't want to drink it, no matter how delicious it was. A sigh escaped her full lips, and she drummed her foot against the ground anxiously.

Ino glimpsed at the clock. _Seven twenty-five o'clock. _"Hey Dad, when are they coming again? Our party was supposed to start like, what, twenty minutes ago?"

Inoichi gave her a reprimanding gaze. "That explains why you're looking impatient today, huh?" _Sure_, she thought sarcastically. "Wait a bit longer, Ino. I know you're eager to celebrate the holiday but it wouldn't kill you to act like a proper woman and have a little tolerance over the tardiness of others."

_I _am _a properly lady_! She dismissed the thought quickly and turned back to him. "_Dad_..." The kunoichi began, dragging the syllable out into a whine. "Do I _have _to greet everyone though? Can't I just, y'know, do my _own_ thing?"

"_Behave, _Ino. Once you carry out your duties, you'll be able to visit that... was it a friend of yours from the hospital? Well, anyway, you'll be able to make your visit."

As soon as he had left the kitchen, she groaned. _When the hell were they going to come? _It was annual to have a celebration at the Yamanakas, and the Akmichi and Nara Clan were always invited. But _never _had Ino ever been so annoyed at their lateness; actually, she'd normally would've dreaded their attendance, for having people witness her garbed in such a cliché, ugly holiday sweater that her parents forced her to wear had always mortified her. This year though, was different.

Her azure eyes stole a glance at the cookies sitting across the table from her. Only an hour ago had she and her mother poured their effort into making what seemed like a million batches of the treats, and now they'd been meticulously packaged into delicate, holiday-centered bags, decorated with little stickers and a label with the recipient's name. All except_ one._

_'That bag's mine, okay? Don't give it to anyone cause it's all mine_._'_ She had lied.

Her mom had tossed her a skeptical glance and cocked an eyebrow. _'You sure about that, hun? I'm well aware of your eating habits... This isn't something you normally eat... You're sure it's not for someone, heh,_ special_? Which one is it, Shikamaru or Choji?_'

_'W-What, no! I, uhm,_ do _like cookies... J_-_just don't give it to anyone is all I'm asking, geez!_'

Instantly, at the sound of the door opening, her head had snapped up to glance to see who. _Finally_, the Akmichi and Nara clan members were beginning to file through the door. In haste, the Yamanaka scurried over, folded her hands politely, layed them in front of her waist, plastered a fake, sugared smile on her face, and bowed lightly to each person passing. "Hello", "Welcome!", "Greetings!"... that type of thing. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Shikamaru and Choji chortling and not-so-discretely discussing her sweater as they sauntered past. _Oh my god. This is _so_ embarrassing. _She always hated doing this.

After what felt like greeting an endless number of guests perpetually filtering through the door, she felt an assuring hand gently pat her shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad." Inoichi pointed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." By this point, her lips were already in their signature pout and she'd crossed her arms and struck him a venomous glare after catching sight of the clock. _Seven fifty-three. _"Anyway, am I allowed to leave now, _please? _My... friend's waiting, I think. I mean, I'm already late!"

Inoichi gazed at her dubiously. "I'm not liking the idea of you going out at night."

"Please Dad, I'm visiting my friend in the _hospital_. You think I have the time to go out and party with others?"

"...Not gonna keep Choji and Shikamaru company?"

Her eyebrows wrinkled in exasperation as frustration escaped her lips as a sigh. "I'll make the visit short, okay? I'll just go in, wish hi - err, her, a happy holiday and leave, alright? Does that sound good enough for you?" As much as she hated sounding like such a prissy little bitch to her father, especially during the holidays, Ino couldn't have possibly shaken off the grouchy tone that sharpened every word she spoke.

Her father tossed her one more assuring look before giving her an enabling wave of the hand. "Just make sure you return before the feast at eight-thirty, got it?"

She was already in a sprint, snatching a bag of cookies and beginning to plow out the door. "Yeah, yeah -"

"Ino! Those cookies are..." The tone of her father's voice was almost smothered in suspicion, and she halted, frozen with fear. Thrumming violently was just from beneath her chest and she dared her lips to speak. _Shit I've been caught, haven't I? _"You took the wrong ones. That one says it's for Choji's parents..."

"O-oh," she emitted a shaky laughter, "yeah, my bad."

As soon as she was able to retrieve the right ones, she left quickly.

* * *

><p>Ino's mood had been polluted. In a stark contrast to the jovial, cheery ambiance of the rest of the town, she was already storming down the streets, wallowing in a swamp of frustration. Her shoulders were squared, her jaw was hard, her arms were crossed... How irritated she was was present in her footsteps - the heel of her boots clicked threateningly against the paved stone path, and occasionally she'd give a weak kick of her foot.<p>

He was probably wondering where she was, perhaps impatient, perhaps indifferent. Maybe he thought she'd stood him up. Maybe he'd already left, even. Or maybe he hadn't even showed up. All because of the ignorant unpunctuality of her teammates' family. All because she had to greet every. Single. Person. And to think, she had to be home by _eight-thirty. _The slightest trace of the thoughts caused her to fume and kick her heels. Now, why she was angry wasn't _that _rational, but hey, she was an adolescent girl progressing through hormonal phases - which _included _sporadic moments of incense and unnecessary periods of incense.

_And geez, it's freezing today. _She should've brought a coat. Konoha's climate wasn't inclined towards the cold enough to produce snow, but she had to admit that there was a beginning swarm of tiny particles resembling diminutive snowflakes glimmering through the air.

By the time she was able to control her irritation and recompose herself into a _somewhat _proper display (not that it'd matter, seeing as he always pissed her off - deliberately), she'd just reached the gates to the town. This had always been her least favorite part. The tentativeness was all too familar as she carefully peered around herself, making note of no civilians nearby. This was her go.

Into the forests surrounding the copious village, her brusque escape had been made. She clutched herself, insulating her body with the weak warmth of her arms whilst scouring for any clues hinting to Deidara's location. _'Meet at the usual place_', he had said, but the "usual place" was just a fat tree which she just so happened to stumble upon every time. With every step she took, she could feel the friction of the bag of cookies rubbing against the cloth of her pants, brushing against her thigh in a way that drove her insane_._

"So, it seems you decided to come after all, un." His deep, low chuckle resonated into the walls of her ears and she felt a recognizable sweep of guilty pleasure already anesthetizing.

He'd probably sensed her presence. Ino's lips pressed into a rather forced, thin line as she followed the direction of his voice. "I'm a little late; I know, I know." She called with a taste of acid lingering in the delivery of her words.

"Tch, did you have other priorities that were more important than spending this holiday evening with me?" He called teasingly.

Flooding her voice was a thick sting of annoyance, and she made no attempt to weaken it, "Maybe I _did_ have things to do. Ever thought of that? Maybe I can't keep running out here to meet up with you because I have _plans_, I have _priorities_, and other crap to handle." Exasperation, once more that night, was evident through her voice.

Skirting a few trees, she stepped into his view and instinctively drew a shallow breath. It was always the same reaction each time, and she prayed to the skies that he didn't notice how habitual her subtle reactions were. In her sight was Deidara; golden threads lost in the shadows of the lone forest, casually leaned against a tree, knee propped up with a signature haughty smile surfacing his lips, his icy eyes gazed upon her as if she was a muse, flickering as their eyes locked before he ripped his orbs away and laughed. Ino averted her eyes as well, flustered, as a crimson tint of pink burned her cheeks. "_Shut up._" Behind her wall of crankiness, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, his fingers flex and fumble as he put something away - oh, his clay.

"You're always so grouchy, un." He mumbled in discontent, turned away, but maintained an unruffled demeanor.

"Again, _shut up_. You have your duties too and -" Ino didn't notice her hands balling into hostile fists as she stomped forward with a foot. Once more, he silently chortled, and she could've sworn she heard a tinge of triumph tickling his laughter.

He vaulted right into challenging her, smug with his words. "Alright, share some of these _'plans, priorities and crap' _then, if you'd like."

When the tips of his mouth began to pull into that ever-so-familiar smirk, she felt it underneath her chest, thundering erratically with a volume so loud, she feared he'd hear it even from the few feet away that separated him from her. She felt her muscles numb, her stomach flop, and her chest lurch at the sight of it, and absolutely, she was left breathless. The wicked smile gracing his face couldn't have been described as anything else but mesmerizing. How could such an annoying bastard be so good-looking?

Reality hit her like a hurdle. "A-are you _trying _to piss me off, Deidara? Because if you _are_, you're doing a really good job...!" What was she _saying? Of course_ he was trying to piss her off.

"See what I mean? You're always bitchy every single time I see you, un." For some reason, around Ino, Deidara was always calmer than he seemed to be when he was around other individuals. It was always ridiculously easy to set him off - the way he set Ino off, even - but something about her always amused him rather than peeved him - or at least that's what she _thought_. "And then the next minute, you'll go through a mood swing and act like a saint."

_This son of a - _Teeth clenching, she tried to calm herself mentally. _Tried_. "...Making appointments with you, I wouldn't call myself a saint." Ino's voice had lowered to a quieter pitch, but she was still bitter.

Regardless of her tone, he snickered. "True."

All at once, it was silent. He watched her, wonderingly, and she felt a tide of discomfort wash over her. Just standing there, having him observe her in her fit of rage - not the best feeling. She wanted to say something, _really _wanted to say something, but the stubborn side of her refused to acknowledge him, because it'd feel like she'd be "giving up". Her arms crossed, and she shuddered as a frosty breeze grazed her skin.

"Cold, un?" He finally said.

She pursed her lips, wondering if he'd do something romantic for once. Lend her his cloak, perhaps? Her heart fluttered a teensy bit as the thought surfaced. "A little." She pondered. "I didn't realize it'd be this cold, otherwise I would've... gotten a jacket, or... something to keep me warm." She wondered if he'd caught on to what she was hoping her comment spurred in his head.

A smirk quirked his lips. "Hn, yeah, that _is_ a nice sweater you're wearing." He noted smugly. She didn't miss the mocking intent.

At the very sound of his words, her nostrils had flared in a flame of fury and embarrassment whilst having cheeks glaze a vibrant scarlet. "I-I-it's not _mine_. You know that I'd _never _wear something like this!" Alright, now, she _really _regretted not bringing a jacket. His silhouette trembled with every drop of his amused snigger, and he glanced at her with penetrating eyes. She was almost afraid of what he'd say next. Another insult? Another implication?

"I'm sure your parents aren't happy with you ditching them _this _time around." His voice was inquisitive and intrigued with what she had to answer. "What's your excuse this time?"

Ino shrugged with blasé. "I told them I was visiting a friend in the hospital."

"...You do realize they'll find out about all this sooner or later, right? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they have their suspicions, un. Constant excuses to leave the house, dishonest reasons... Doesn't it concern you?"

It wasn't a topic she was particularly fond of. Deceiving her parents and friends the way she did was one of the few things in the world she disliked the most, but her desire to see Deidara was stronger; she'd shred herself over it, otherwise. "It's not something that can be helped." she mumbled pensively. "Besides, it's a winter holiday today... I want to spend some time with _you_ on a day like this. Even if it's just for a tiny bit."

There was a quizzical entertainment present in his visible eye, and try as he may to have hid it, she still saw it. "Why don't you come sit over here with me?" Courteously, somewhat, he scooted over and motioned towards the spot to his right. "It'll keep you warmer." He assured with a cheeky grin.

Her mentality debated over whether she should've or shouldn't have; playing hard to get seemed like an effective way of garnering his momentary interest, yet all she really wanted to do was to snuggle beside him. A playful snort exuded from her lips, "I was waiting for you to ask." Settling with the second option, Ino strode over and seated herself beside him, pulling her knees to her chest and savoring as much warmth as her body could radiate. It really was cold outside.

Something familiarly maddening chafed her thigh, and as fingers reached to feel her pocket, she'd just remembered. "O-oh, right," she murmured, pulling the pouch out, "I made you these cookies for the holiday."

Given the circumstances, she, dreadfully, half-expected the cookies to have transpired to crumbled fragments when exposing them. When pulled into view, the cookies crumbled slightly. A few of the cookies had corroded edges, and remaining at the corner of the pouch resided a mound of sugary dust, but disregarding these flaws, they were, in fact, in decent form. The way he peered at it, the way he slowly slipped it from her fingertips made her want to die out of embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"I didn't know you baked, un." He commented and toyed with the delicate sack.

"Er," Ino shifted, "I asked my mom for help. W-we made some for everyone, actually." she sheepishly admitted. Confessing that she couldn't have done it on her own was already bad as it was, but to even mention that it wasn't just him who singularly got the cookies - by god, what kind of girlfri - err, dearest was she?

He seemed unfazed by her confession and observed the bag dubiously. Fingers gently reeled the ribbon that secured the bag, and as it loosened, a very strong, saccharine aroma of sugar emitted from it, half-tempting, half-nauseating. "Are they good, at least?"

Well shit. She hadn't even tasted a crumb. "Why don't you try them and tell me?"

The edge of his mouth crooked upward into what she could only imagine to be an accredited, sarcastic smile. He tweezed a cookie out with his fingers, rotated it, analyzed every little contour it exhibited. "Its shape is a little off... Though a few adjustments here and there, and it could be the basis of a relatively decent piece of work, un."

"Listen, I'm not an _'artist_' like you, alright? I used cookie cutters, for goodness' sake." A roll of her eyes, and she glanced back at him.

He grinned. "Would you rather be a masterpiece, then?" Ino swallowed. Not realizing it before but realizing it now, he hadn't set his mouth off to ramble on art yet. _Yet_. For the meantime, though, she had to inwardly admit it was his definitely a record - an amusing, wicked thought, it was. She almost snickered, but then he broke the idea. "A fleeting moment of destruction; the true form of beauty at its finest is the instant where every little detail the artwork holds perishes alongside the canvas that once yielded its vision." he dipped forward, his lips at her ear so closely that his hot breath kissed her skin, "Art is a _bang_, un."

She shuddered. His breath, so warm, conspired alongside the icy air against her ear, delighting every sense that he could meet. She knew very well what he was implying, but she knew even better that regardless of his eccentric beliefs, he was only being flippant about it. "H-hurry up and try the cookies already." Her mumbling was incoherent through her own ears, but she supposed it was only due to intoxication of his closeness, as he grinned and turned back to the biscuits.

A few brisk moments is what it took for Ino to recollect herself from the blare that he'd put her through just now, but she saw very well that he was now eating. Scrutinizing the proximity of his mouth and the cookie, she watched the pearls known as teeth bite into its crust, the crest of the biscuit crumbling into his lips before he chewed tentatively. "It's not bad, un."

She was almost giddy. "...You think so?"

"Sweets aren't my ideal food, however."

She frowned and shot him an instant retort. "S-Rank criminals aren't my ideal boys, either." _That's a good one_, she thought with smug pride.

"Pfft, and that's exactly why you're here with me now, un." Deidara was the prime example of being supercilious. She absolutely hated that about him, but oh, she just couldn't deny that it was hot in its own way.

Timidly, the Yamanaka leaned against him, allowing his semi-broad shoulders to nest her head as she pressed her weight upon him. "Mm, it's the holidays after all." She breathed, settling herself against him.

He snickered and swallowed another cookie. "This is a pathetic way to spend the holidays, un." The comment was flat, and there wasn't even a trace of mitigation lingering in his curt words. Into his mouth another cookie went.

"Hey," she snapped and re-elevated her head, "that's not what you're supposed to say to a girl, especially during a time like this!" As much as she didn't like to confess, even the dumbest shinobi - that included _Naruto_ - in Konoha would know more dating etiquette than Deidara. It just so happened to be that it wasn't because he was an idiot - quite the opposite, in fact -, he just didn't _care_.

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side, almost in mock naiveté. "Tell me then, what would you _like _me to say?" Taunting, baiting her to bite him with words.

Ino gritted her teeth. "Something nice. You're supposed to say something that will make me feel special on a day like this."

"You're being ridiculous, un."

He, of all people, knew she _really _hated being condescended. "I'm being practical," she sniffed.

His laughter was as sharp as how his neck threw back into it. "You're truly are ridiculous, un."

Ino thinned her lips, glancing at him in skepticism, making an effort to hide any coating of hope that could've slipped into her following words. "... A type of ridiculous that you like though, right?" the whisper was buttered, much softer than how she was speaking just moments ago. "otherwise you wouldn't be here with me... right?"

His silence, she noticed, was accompanied by a fleeting look of faint surprise; he hadn't expected her to ask that. "Rather a type of ridiculous that I crave, un." there wasn't an ounce of hesitance in the fluidity of his words as he corrected her, and was it just her imagination that he'd accented the word 'crav_e'? _

His words may have been brief and simple, but they were abundant in meaning, allowing her a greeting from a tide of euphoria. Blush filled her cheeks.

"You're so easily affected." His laughter was a blessing.

She snorted and concealed her frivolity with a pinch of nonchalance. "And you're annoying. Now hand me a cookie."

The smirk he gave sent her into a daze once again.

His hand reached for the last remaining biscuit in the bag as she expectantly leaned forward and readied her mouth. But he didn't hand it to her; he tucked it into his own mouth instead. The knowing look that followed was nothing but rapacious as his cocky grin challenged her.

"Like I said," she muttered, "_annoying_."

And she leaned forward, accepted his offer and allowed their lips to meet. His mouth parted against hers, insinuating an entrance where she allowed their tongues to mingle. Soft at first, it escalated and their mouths grew harder, stronger, more frantic - but still tenderly soft. The taste of his mouth was just as sweet as she had imagined the cookies to be; a sickly sweet tang that thickened against every movement her tongue made. As his arms claimed her, pulling her body to him so that she was against his chest, Ino clung to his cloak, gently balling the thin fabric between her fingers as she slowly pilfered his breath, mustering for every hint of taste she could get.

They pulled away briefly, recovering their breaths through a sequence of silent pants, before engaging once more. Deidara didn't hesitate when he twisted his body and pinned her to the trunk of the tree, restraining her back to the tree as he tore his lips away and hovered them by her neck.

"Happy Holidays, Ino." He whispered softly, and sent trills migrating down the skin of her neck.

With eyes still closed, a trace of a smile adorned her lips and she giggled. "...Mm." A simple hum that lulled his muscles, and he released her, receding to give her space.

"Better for me to distance myself from you, before things turn out to fierce for the night, un." He chuckled darkly. Ino didn't quite hear every little word he'd said, as she was too occupied inhabiting in her little tranquil oblivion of delight.

And then time hit her. "Sh-_shoot_!" She lurched forward in fretfulness. "...It's way past eight-thirty, isn't it...?" It was the familiar feeling of not wanting to hear the answer, but knowing what it was that swelled beneath her skin.

Deidara's lips twitched. "I'm sure it's a little less than an hour, or so."

She planted her palm against the core of her forehead, scrunching her eyebrows in frustration. "_Aiiiiiish_, my dad's going to be so angry!"

"Do you need a flight home, un?" In spite of her very blatant displeasure, he managed to snicker.

Eyes of cerulean acid darted themselves at him. "I'll walk, thanks." She seethed.

Still, he was able to cackle.

Deidara decided to accompany Ino on her short stroll back to Konoha, occasionally giving her concise consolation, occasionally setting her temper off. She knew they were nearing the range of vision that Konoha's gate had and was about to initiate goodbye's before he spoke first.

"Hey," he started, the only things combating his voice being the wail of the wind, and their footsteps, "will you meet me there again, tomorrow?"

She definitely wanted to, but would she be _able _to? "...Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He hesitated.

"...Definitely." Even if her dad decided to not to spare her and ground her - it was irrational, but hey, definitely a plausible action from _Inoichi_ -, she wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Good." He smirked. "Tomorrow's a day for gift opening, right? I have a gift for you, un."

"Let me guess, a spectacle of your explosions?" A roll of her eyes was all it took to indicate how easy it was to predict. Or, how predictable he was.

His lips pulled into a grin and he halted his movements, for the gates of Konoha were already peeking over the horizon. "Of course, un."

"I'll be there, then." She had to churn her head for him to see her promising smile, but she meant what she said. "Same time." Slowly, he began to nod her a goodbye, and as Ino turned away, it didn't matter if he had heard or not, she murmured, "Happy Holidays, Deidara-kun."

And as she reached the entrance of the city, she heard the echo of his deep, low voice calling to her say one thing.

_"Bring me a cookie tomorrow as well. Or two, un."_


End file.
